Amour Eternel
by Lola Resta
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, Lucy fait des rêves étranges et oppressants. Elle n'ose pas en parler à ses amis. Un homme venait toutes les nuits dans ses rêves et lui disait des choses qui la faisait douter de son existence. Que va-t-elle devenir ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Lucy résistera-t-elle à son attirance naissante envers son inconnu ?
1. Chapitre 1

Lucy, mage constellation de la grande guilde de fée queue résidante à magnolia, rentrait tranquille chez elle avec son fils fidèle esprit du chien Plue. Elle marchait paisiblement chez elle en se promenant sur le rebord de la ville de cerisiers. Elle vit son habitat devant chez elle. Elle a pris Plue dans ses bras et lui dit:

\- Regarde Plue, dit-elle à son ami, à l'arrivée.

Elle arriva chez elle et marcha vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabille puis plongé dans la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau.

Elle y resta une bonne heure pour profiter de la chaleur et des bienfaits de la mousse avant de sortir et de s'enrouler dans la duveteuse serviette rose pâle beaucoup trop courte pour elle. Natsu Dragneel ainsi que son chat bleu volant aussi appelé Exceed. Heureusement ils dormaient profondément dans son lit. Lucy soupira et trop fatigué pour faire une énième scène comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle a intégré la guilde de son ami, elle alla s'installer à son tour dans son lit et s'endormi.

 _Des cris fusaient de partout, de tous les côtés. Je ne voyais pas où j'était ni ce que je faisais ici mais je savais en danger sans en connaitre la raison. Les derniers mois de mai et la fin de leurs vies mais je ne les avais pas. Je veux comprendre ce que je faisais là. Soudain une voix rauque que je envoyé dangereuse me parvint de derrière moi._

\- _Cours Lucy, me dit cette voix doucereusement amusée, vas-t-en que que je ne t'attrape pas._

 _Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde sur la qualité et la qualité du son, mais aussi sur les effets secondaires, la voix et la peur, mais rien ne les rapproche. Je ne suis pas niais ni où je n'étais ni là, ni je m'en fichais. L'homme qui se dit de rapper de moi malgré mon envie de réduire qui plus de plus et plus qu'il m'arrive. Sa voix se rapprocha de moi lentement me faisant languir. Je sentis soudain fils souffle près de mon oreille et frissonna._

\- _C'est trop tard maintenant, chuchota-t-il, tu aurais dû me fuir ma belle. Tu seras bientôt à moi… totalement à moi._

 _Je frissonnai violement et pleurait silencieusement. Il me a pris la main et je regarde alors des griffes noires et des remplacements de tatouages de plusieurs couleurs sombres qui remontent le long de bras bras musclé et bronzé. Je tourne avec la tête pour voir le reste de son corps avec mon deuxième visage et m'empêcha de regarder. Je voulais lui parler plus avant que je puisse décrocher un mot je me réveillai._

Natsu secouait depuis cinq minutes Lucy qui pleurait dans son sommeil.

\- Lucy, dit-il pour son meilleur ami, il faut que tu sois réveillé maintenant. Va-s'y s'il te plait Lucy.

Alors, il a été question de la secoua plus fort, dans un sursaut, Lucy ouvrit les yeux et se redresse à une vitesse surhumaine. Elle lâcha un cri étouffé avant de prendre conscience du lieu où elle se trouve. Natsu se tenait à présent derrière elle et en sécurité. Elle se laisse tomber dans les bras de son ami flamboyant. Son rêve est de savoir si elle ressemble encore à cet odeur de brûlé, de cendre, de chaud. Elle secouait la tête et se redressa et sortit du lit.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, dit notre mage stellaire en regardant le jeune homme, j'ai fait un cauchemar assez réaliste. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui en souriant le dragon slayer, mais tu te souviens de ton rêve? Mirajane me a dit que son fils était à son tour alors qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucy doit répondre à ses questions sur les bras de son ami et se figea. _Ses bras_ , pensa-t-elle, _c'est le même_ . Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait des liens dans les bras de l'inconnu, ce n'était pas de peur mais de plaisir, de désir. Elle a tout à Natsu en inventant un petit mensonge comme quoi elle avait rêvé de tarentules. Natsu rigola un bon coup et lui dit que si elle a fait un autre cauchemar il brulerait toutes les tarentules qu'elle rêverait. Lucy sourit. Elle ne fait que ce que c'est que le savoir.

Le mage, après le départ de son ami pour la guilde, se prépare et se met en route vers le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Elle entraine dans l 'demeure d' habitude et directement au bar pour commandant son jus de fruit habituel. Leur barman joyeuse et souriante Mirajane lui servit sa boisson et lui demande de ses nouvelles. Une conversation entre la démone et l'étoile.

\- Alors Lucy, commente Mirajane d'un sourire malicieux, comment s'est passé ta soirée?

\- Comme d'habitude, je suis rentré, j'ai écrit un peu sur mon livre, je suis allé prendre une douche. Puis je suis sorti de la salle de bain, Natsu était encore là.

\- Comme c'est mignon Il dormait encore dans ton lit.

\- Arrête de sourire Mira. J'étais trop fatigué pour lui dire de partir. Donc j'ai dormi avec lui.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, cria soudain la démone avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche et de rire discrètement.

Lucy lui demanda alors sa soirée pour elle faire changer les pensées tordues qu'elle avait. Mirajane s'amusait de voir les deux jeunes jeunes se tourner autour de sans comprendre autant de sentiments. Elle soupira en entendit Natsu et Grey commencer une énième bagarra dont il n'a pratiquement pas besoin. Lucy regarda la bagarre quotidienne et se réjouit son amie Ruby à une table au fond de la pièce principale. Elles parlaient une bonne partie de la matinée avant que Natsu, enfin sorti de sa guerre futile avec son meilleur ami / compétiteur Gray Fulbuster, ne vienne les interrompre pour emmener Lucy en mission. Il lui explique que la mission était simple mais un peu longue. Une femme avait besoin d'aide pour préparer une grande fête d'anniversaire pour son grand-père.

La mission dura deux jours mais la récompense fut de taille. Les cauchemars de la mage rev avec pendentif sans cesse tous les temps mais elle n'est pas en ligne avec ses compagnons de la guilde. Elle souffrait en silence parce qu'elle commençait à apprécier ces moments avec l'inconnu aux tatouages. Ces cauchemars dev font des rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'entrai dans une pièce chaleureuse. Une chambre plus exactement, prévue pour un couple d'après le grand lit avec des colonnes sculptées dans le bois, les vêtements masculins à terre mais également le parfum près de la table de nuit qui donnait des effluves de frais et de rose._

 _Je m'avançais un peu plus dans la chambre et m'approchais de l'une des colonnes et touchais du bout des doigts l'une des fines marques._

 _Ça te plait ? me demanda une voix, sa voix. C'est la voix de mon inconnu._

 _Il continua à parler en me prenant par la taille en m'empêchant donc de me retourner._

 _Elle est pour toi. J'ai fabriqué et fait construire cette chambre pour nous, mon amour. J'espère que cela te plait._

 _Il m'embrassa le cou en me parsemant un millier de baiser en remontant vers mon oreille me faisant frissonner une fois de plus mais je savais que cela était de plaisir._

 _Malheureusement, reprit-il, tu n'es pas encore totalement prête. Il faut que tu acceptes la transformation pour que je puisse venir à toi._

 _Comment, soufflai-je désorienté, Que dois-je faire ?_

 _Tu le sauras en tant voulu. Il vient pour nous réunir mon amour. Bientôt nous serons réunis._

 _Je me retournais vite pour lui demander qui mais il avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Mais ses yeux furent la dernière chose qui disparu dans la fumée. Des yeux d'un vert luminosant et captivant._

La mage stellaire sortit de sa léthargie rapidement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans son lit et en pyjama ce qui était étrange. Elle ne se rappelait pas de s'être changé. Peut-être Natsu était-il passé pour vérifier comment elle allait et la voyant avachit sur le lit et ayant eu pitié d'elle est allée la changer puis l mis dans son lit. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Natsu l'avait changé et l'avait vu nue. Elle se prépara rapidement et partit en tout hâte à la guilde en préférant oublier l'évènement.

La journée se passa normalement puis se fut une semaine qui passa sans problème malgré les nuits mouvementés avec ses étranges rêves. Mais cette nuit fut celle qui changea radicalement. Jusqu'à cette nuit, Lucy se réveillait dans des endroits et des positions étranges. Un matin elle se réveilla dans la cuisine avec une monticule de plats prêt et chaud. C'était les plats préférés de son meilleur ami. Une autre nuit elle avait ouvert la fenêtre et s'était mis la tête entre les bras et Natsu l'avait retrouvé comme ça au petit jour. Il a supposé qu'elle dût l'avoir attendu toute la nuit après avoir fait un horrible cauchemar.

Cette ultime nuit, elle marchait pour rentrer chez elle comme d'habitude après une journée calme dans la guilde quand elle se sentit soudain, sans savoir pourquoi, extrêmement fatigué, si faible qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil dès qu'elle ferma les yeux mais elle sentit quand même deux bras musclés la prenant avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

 _Je savais que j'était en train de rêver à l'instant où j'ouvris les yeux. Les murs étaient flous et brillaient de manière étrange. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi mais n'osa pas pour le moment le regarder. Je voulais profiter encore un peu de ce moment pour décompresser, se détendre et ne penser à rien. Soudain il parla et ne dit que deux mots._

 _Il arrive._

 _Sa voix me parvient comme un grognement de satisfaction. Il me tint les hanches et je sentis ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ma peau sans pour autant la percer. Je ne voyais toujours pas son visage et cela commença à me frustrait profondément mais je sentis tout de même la satisfaction et le sourire dans sa voix_

 _Qui est là, demandai-je incertaine, s'il te plait dis-moi qui va m'aider à te trouver ?_

 _Mon frère. Il va tous nous ramener de l'oubli et lorsque que tu te souviendras tu me permettras de revenir te chérir. Il va tous nous réunir toi, moi, lui et son amour perdu._

 _Quel est son nom ? Et celui de son amour perdu ? Je…j'ai envie de te retrouver pour savoir qui tu es._

 _Il lâcha un léger rire avant de me répondre que je le saurai bien assez tôt. Il m'embrasa les cheveux et me chuchota cette question « Les fées ont-elles une queue ? » Puis il ne lâcha._

Lucy sursautât en se réveillant er regarda où elle se trouvait, perdue. La forêt sombre dû à la nuit, où elle se trouvait lui était totalement inconnu. D'immenses arbres trônaient dans cette clairière où elle se trouvait et de l'herbe fraiche recouvrait le sol. La mage essaya de se lever mais tomba directement sur les genoux. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur et regarda son pied gauche. Une chaine en argent y était accrochée assez pour l'empêcher de bouger mais pas assez pour lui provoquer une douleur quelconque. Lucy s'adossa à l'arbre où elle était entravée. Elle attendit.

Au bout de quelques minutes, d'attente, elle entendit un bruit léger de pas. Elle se raidit et se prépara à se battre bec et ongles pour sa survie quand soudain elle entraperçut un bout de toge blanche. _Qui cela peut-il être_ , se demanda-t-elle. Lucy ressentit un courant d'air dans son cou et son dos et plus particulièrement sur sa cheville entravée. Elle essaya de paraitre sereine et calme mais cela ne fonctionna point.

L'homme fit du bruit derrière elle et entra dans son champ de vision. Lucy souffla choquée mais non sans une pointe de panique.

Zeref

Effectivement, répondit l'homme en lui souriant posément, tu sais pourquoi je suis là Lucy ? Non, reprit-il après qu'elle eut secouait négativement la tête. Fouilles dans ta mémoire, dans tes rêves.

La mage stellaire comprit alors pourquoi elle était ici, pourquoi elle avait été enlevée. Elle se détendit légèrement mais elle resta quand même sur ses gardes. Il l'avait tout de même entravée d 'une chaine d'argent comme une prisonnière.

Mes rêves, demanda-t-elle, étaient réels ?

Oui Lucy, répliqua-t-il, Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais des rêves qu'ils ne sont pas réels. Il faut maintenant que tu saches la vérité. Tu n'es pas seulement Lucy Heartfilia mais également la réincarnation de la Fée du Chaos Lucyana. Ton pouvoir était au-dessus de tout et tout le monde en avaient peur. Au départ, quand tu étais petite les habitants de Fiore que tu étais une divinité venu pour les protéger. Mais tu étais une jeune fille qui ne voulais que la paix et le bonheur pour toi. Alors ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être d'usage lorsqu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler ce qui est puissant ou encore ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils t'ont haï, t'ont banni, rejeté ainsi que tenté de te tuer. Ils t'ont chassé alors que tu n'avais que 11 ans mais jusqu'à tes 18 ans, ils t'ont chassé et torturé lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Toi, tu ne contrôlais pas encore très bien tes dons et donc n'osais pas les utiliser de peur de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle considérait comme faible et donc à défendre. Ils voulaient que tu les défendes contre les dragons.

Attendez, contrat-elle directement après avoir entendu cette dernière phrase, cela n'a aucun sens. Comment puis-je être une personne ayant vécu des milliers d'années en arrière alors que je n'ai que 20 ans.

Laisse-moi finir ma belle amie. Donc les humains te chassèrent et lors de ta fuite pour trouver une énième cachette, tu rencontras mon frère. Vous tombâtes directement amoureux. Il te protégea et t'appris à te contrôler et à te battre comme la personne que tu devais devenir depuis le début, une reine féerique. Vous prîtes rapidement le contrôle du monde de Fiore et des dragons et c'est à ce moment-là que l'on te surnomma la Fée du Chaos. Vous régnâtes pendant des centaines d'années et vous entourèrent de certains amis dignes de confiance et puissant. Mais un jour, un groupe de résistants voulurent vous renverser. Tu attendais ton premier enfant et tu étais à ton huitième mois de grossesse lorsqu'ils attaquèrent le château. Dis-moi Lucy comment arrivons-nous à toucher l'intouchable roi ?

On s'en prend à son amour, soufflai-je, sa reine.

Effectivement, sourit-il tristement, tu étais faible à cause de ta grossesse mais tes amis t'avaient défendu du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Malheureusement, ils périrent tous et tu reçus une flèche qui te tuas toi et ton enfant. Mon frère devint fou et dans son élan de folie tua tous le monde mais fut touché par une épée également emprisonnée. Il vint me voir et j'utilisa mon pouvoir pour faire en sorte que vous soyez réincarné dans une autre vie pour vous aimer à nouveau. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te souviennes Lucy. Je t'en prie. Il faut que tu acceptes la possibilité que tu sois cette personne.

Lucy la regarda dans les yeux pour être sûr de la véracité de ces propos mais ne vit aucune hésitation ou mensonge dans son regard. Il pouvait dire la vérité mais c'était difficile. Elle était une fée qui avait vécu des milliers d'années auparavant et elle aurait dû avoir un enfant avec l'amour de sa vie. C'était surréaliste. Mais en y repensant, le roi des esprits lui avait bien dit à maintes reprises « ma vieille amie » comme s'ils s'étaient connus des années durant sans qu'elle s'en souvienne. Pleins de signes pourtant étaient à prendre en compte. Par exemple, pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle pour l'horloge infini au lieu de Yukino, grande mage stellaire de Sabertooth ? Pourquoi les esprits l'avaient-elles choisie pour qu'elle devienne plus puissante lors du combat avec Tartaros ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant que Lucy réfléchissait, Zeref la libéra de son entrave à la cheville et l'aida à se lever. Cette aide sortit Lucy de ses songes et regarda interrogativement Zeref qui lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en silence. Pour ne pas se perdre dans cette immense forêt, Lucy se dépêcha de le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant une longue période avant d'arriver devant une grotte lambda. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'avoir emmené devant cette grotte et pas une autre mais préféra ne pas poser des questions inutiles et de commencer à lui manifester un peu de confiance.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la grotte puis s'y enfoncèrent. Au d'un temps lorsque la lumière ne devint plus qu'un faisceau lumineux, le mage noir décida qu'il était temps de s'arrêter et parla dans une langue qui pour d'autre aurait pu paraitre inconnue et ancienne mais pour Lucy étrangement compris très bien. Cela la conforma dans son doute de départ. La grotte s'illumina et un passage jusque là méconnu apparut ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez la mage. Zeref étouffa un petit rire et continua à marcher vers ce passage illuminé d'une lueur verdâtre.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une grande salle éclairée par des milliers cristaux verts. Au milieu de cette salle trônait le plus gros des cristaux, grand de plusieurs mètres et à l'intérieur, il y avait une jeune fille. Elle avait une robe blanche avec un nœud rose et une chevelure blond platine. Elle semblait dormir dans un profond sommeil sereinement. Lucy lâcha un cri choqué. C'était Mavis Vermillion, la mage fondatrice de sa guilde. Elle dormait depuis tous ce temps, enfermée dans un cristal vert dans une grotte dans une forêt qui lui était toujours inconnue. Lucy marcha pour toucher le cristal mais Zeref l'interrompit dans son action.

Ne fait pas ça Lucy, dit-il calmement, le cristal est enchanté pour que moi seul le touche.

Lucy recula prestement pour ne pas subir quelque chose qu'elle préférée ne pas connaitre de sitôt. Zeref s'avança vers le cristal et recommença à parler dans la langue inconnue. Le cristal commença à se fissurer doucement jusqu'à exploser ce qui obligea Lucy à se protéger le visage. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle ne vit plus le gros cristal mais Mavis debout et les yeux ouvert comme si elle sortait d'un profond sommeil. Elle essaya de marcher mais faillit tomber ce que Zeref l'empêcha de faire en la retenant par la taille. On voyait de l'amour dans son regard et à ce moment précis, Lucy cessa de douter contre l'idée féerique que lui avait citer le mage noir. Mavis avait l'air perdu mais elle se reprit assez vite et regarda Lucy.

Lucyana ? demanda Mavis incertaine

Tu me connais, répliqua surprise Lucy mais Mavis s'était déjà retournée pour voir qui la tenait.

En reconnaissant Zeref, elle se jeta sur lui et plus particulièrement sur ses lèvres. Lucy eut soudain un pincement au cœur. Elle aussi elle voulait quelqu'un à embrasser. Pourquoi pas son bel inconnu, son amour perdu au vu des dires de Zeref.

Au bout d'un moment où les deux amoureux arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, le mage noir, le sourire au lèvre se leva et commença la discussion.

Grace à mes pouvoirs, débuta-t-il, combinés à ceux de Mavis, nous pourrons te rendre non seulement tes pouvoirs mais également tes souvenirs.

D'accord, dit Lucy mais où est ton frère ? Il est également dans un de ces cristaux ou il est comme moi ?

Il est comme toi. Mais seul toi pourras l'aider à se souvenir. Je vais même être plus précis en disant que quand tu te souviendras de tous ton passé, lui aussi se souviendra et viendra te retrouver.

Ah bon ? Mais comment il saura où me trouver ?

Tu es son âme-sœur ! s'exclama Mavis, vous vous êtes liés dans le sang. Ça veut dire qu'il pourra te sentir où que tu sois et toi aussi. Sa force te rend plus forte.

Comment tu connais tout cela ? demanda Lucy tu es tellement passionné quand tu parles… Vous êtes unis ? C'est cela.

Ouais, répliqua Mavis des étoiles dans les yeux, Tu es tellement bien connecté avec la personne que tu aimes que cela devient une symbiose parfaite.

Lucy les regarda puis ressentit une violente envie de jalousie, de vouloir ce qu'ils avaient. Elle demanda alors ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mavis sourit et lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes. Ils ressortirent de la grotte et marchèrent pour retourner dans la clairière. Ils faisaient nuit et la constellationiste pris alors conscience que ses amis devaient s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ce n'était pas anodin pour elle de disparaitre sans laisser de trace. Mais ce constat disparut rapidement quand ils arrivèrent à la clairière et que Mavis pris la parole.

Maintenant, nous allons préparer tous ce qui faut pour que redeviennes comme avant, toi-même.


End file.
